Sword and Healer
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: Two drabbles about a healer and a sword. Divine/Aki and Lucciano/Ruka. A present for Pippa6100!


_**Author**_: _BebePanda401_  
><em><strong>Story Title<strong>_:_ Sword and Healer._  
><em><strong>Rating:<strong>_ '_T' for near-death._  
><em><strong>AN:**_ _I know she wasn't expecting it, but this is a tribute to Pippa6100. She, overall, is one of the most under loved authors on this site, and her stories need more attention people! Seriously, she writes in perfect character, has her own unique style and accepts most pairings! So Pippa-chan, here is a story for you to show how much I love your stories ^^ And it's Divine/Aki, just for you, since I know how much you like that pairing. And I am throwing in a small Lucciano/Ruka drabble, just for kicks. I hope you enjoy it! This may take a while, since I almost NEVER write about these two. Ah well, I love a good challenge every now and then, so yeah. I'll put up with it ^^_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Sword and Healer part 1: Divine and Aki~<em>**

__Sometimes, Divine really felt like he was insane.

As he thrived in his glorious power, in all his height of fame and leverage over the director of Neo Domino City, he often found himself laughing like a complete utter maniac. Drowning in all of his greed, growing weary of all this manipulation that he was able to pull over any troubled person. Like a puppet master with a set of strings, binding them to do their dirty work without suspicion. At_ all._

Yes, he was in control. On top of the world, many would dare to say. And he wasn't going to pass on his throne of regal benefits to anyone, not even if his life depended on it. Not like his life ever would, he felt like he was almost immortal, if not for the fact that he knew that he was still alive and blood still surged through his veins.

Yet, it hadn't always been a quest for power.

A long, very long time ago, in a clouded and distant memory- Divine had actually wanted to help the poor lives psychic duelists to be as close as normal as they could be, and achieve their dreams on their own, with just the right guidance that they would need in their lives. To teach them that they weren't weak- they were strong in their own, special way. He had once foolishly believed, he had the power to change the world into a better place than it was right at that moment in time.

Yes, he had wanted to help them.

But then, like most politicians, he found out what he, himself could gain through power. At first, he tried to ignore it's burning temptation, focusing on his original goals. But then slowly, his heart was darkened by the shadows of greed and the darkness of temptation. It was consuming him, until finally: He lost sight of that once burning light.

He had gone mad with power.

Yet...

Even so...

She seemed to heal his spirit, just for a brief moment.

When he found her- when he had first met her, he was reminded of his own dark past of abuse and non-intentional torture. In more ways than one, actually. The night he had found her, he took off her mask. But when he touched her face, he saw bruises. And blood was also dripping from...one un-pleasurable area. She had obviously been abused...and not just verbally.

Mocked. Insulted. Used. Abused.

All things he had experienced.

For that one flickering moment, he felt compassion.

She had healed him, in that one flickering moment.

Just for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Sword and Healer part 2: Lucciano and Ruka~<em>**

**__**Pure.

That was something he had never been. He had never really been able to walk out in the streets, and not stare at a child scraping their knee without laughing to an extent. Nor had he been able to feel sympathy for the flowers that he crushed whilst thinking of her, and how fragile- like a petal- she really was. It made him snicker to the highest degree.

Maybe at twelve years old, he truly was insane.

When he disguised himself for those few weeks, he was allowed to- although it was just a façade, he actually was allowed to express emotions that he had secretly desired to for a long time. Happiness, joy, laughter without malicious intent. Who knew what bliss it could bring to the body? Of course it was just a ploy...but he did enjoy it.

He also enjoyed her company.

When they went out, for that one time- to the very same park he was in right now. She taught him the beauty of a flower, and how the shade of a huge tree could still be important to the world, despite the small role they served. Colours excited the mind, and shade cooled it off after it worked so hard to keep the body alive and well.

Who knew a twelve year old knew so much?

...

...

...

Maybe she had graced his spirit with some kind of dusting compassion.

None the less, he had no heart. It wouldn't ever beat.

...

If it did, it would only beat for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Hope you guys enjoyed that! I don't often write about Divine/Aki, and I believe this is my first time writing about Lucciano/Ruka, so I hope I got their personalities in tact. Oh, if you are wondering- I know Lucciano only pretended to be a student for a few days in the anime, however I decided to make it into a few weeks in this story. It just fit into the story a little better, is all. And I hope you enjoyed it Pippa-chan! Tell me what you think!_


End file.
